


Take a Hand

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, discrimination against single parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve is single, alone, and about to give birth.Fortunately, Tony is an amazing nurse.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Steve/OMC
Comments: 27
Kudos: 269
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Take a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nyx and Narutaisho and kieran_is_hiding for the beta/cheerread!
> 
> Marie, thank you for the awesome prompt and I hope you enjoy the fic!!!

Steve was scared. The young omega was alone and nine months pregnant. His best friend wasn’t due home on leave for another three months, and anyway didn’t even know what was going on. He’d shipped out nine months ago, the same night Steve got pregnant. The pup’s sire was a one night stand from the night of Bucky’s farewell party when he shipped out. Steve hadn’t known that his antibiotic made his birth control ineffective, (His mother, who had been a nurse, must have been spinning in her grave.) and it was the kind that led to skipped heats and post-heat bleeding. In fact, it had been so long since Steve had a heat that he hadn’t realized that was why he was so horny. Not that he wouldn’t have gone to bed with the Alpha, he’d have done that anyway, but he might not have had the Alpha knot him three times in one night.

Given everything, Steve was three months pregnant before he knew it, and he was pretty much alone when he found out. All of Steve’s friends were serving with Bucky. He had wanted to, but his asthma was too severe. Also, his completely corrected childhood heart issues apparently disqualified him as well, even though his OB didn’t see it as a high risk pregnancy.

For a few months, he had soldiered on through all the symptoms. Just as he had told Bucky when getting into back alley fights, he told himself he could do this all day. He was probably already terrified by then, but he was ignoring it. Finally, now, two days after his due date, he was able to admit it to himself. He was scared. He would get through this, but he was _scared_. Also, he was in New York City, and the only way he had to get to the hospital was the subway.

That’s why he was here, at a cafe across from the hospital, having contractions. His OB had told him he didn’t need to go in until his water broke or his contractions were about four minutes apart. He didn’t want to risk getting stuck on the subway and having a baby, so when he first felt contractions, here he came. This actually wasn’t the first time he was at this cafe, but the last time, the contractions never became regular, and he left after an hour when they disappeared.

So, that’s why he was still there. He wasn’t even sure it was actual labor. Yes, his contractions were regular, but they were more than ten minutes apart. Maybe it was just Braxton-Hicks again. Or maybe not. Steve winced, biting back a groan as another contraction hit, this time about nine minutes after the last one. He was in labor, and he was alone.

“Are you okay there, sir?” The words came from a brunette Alpha wearing scrubs. “I work at the hospital, do you need me to help you over there?”

“No, thank you. I’m just waiting here until my contractions are close enough together to need to head over.” Steve didn’t need help. The stranger worked at the hospital, so a bit of medical information, fine, but he was _fine_.

“Do you have anyone I can call? You shouldn’t be here, alone.” The strange Alpha’s eyes radiated concern that was just making Steve angrier. He didn’t need coddling, he was going to do this!

“No. I am just fine on my own.”

“Well, if you change your mind, I’ve got ten minutes left on my break. I could help you over there when it’s over.” The Alpha smiled at him and then sat down at the table right next to Steve with a cup of coffee.

Steve tried to lose himself in reading on his phone until his next contraction took him by surprise. His gasp, almost more shock at the way the intensity had increased rather than pain, had the Alpha at the neighboring table look up. “Okay, there, listen. My break is almost over, let me help you over. I work on the maternity floor. I can tell you there’s room to wait there, and you can lay down and rest for a bit. Let me help you.”

“I can do this on my own.”

“But you don’t have to.” Realizing that he and the Alpha had just recreated the conversation that he and Bucky had right after his mom’s funeral loosened something in Steve. Maybe it was the familiarity, or maybe it was just recognizing that Bucky was still right, even if someone else was saying the words.

“Well, then, lead on, Doctor.”

“Oh, no! I’m a nurse. You can call me Tony.”

“Well, then, thanks Tony.”

The two of them made their slow way across the street, Tony carefully holding onto Steve’s elbow. While it took quite a while for Steve to maneuver, fortunately they were practically at the hospital entrance before he had another contraction. He stopped in his tracks when it hit, panting a bit, but not needing to double over. Tony just let him take a moment, and when he looked up, instead of the platitudes Steve didn’t want, Tony just asked, “You ready?” and when Steve nodded, they continued walking.

All too soon, Steve was ensconced in a room in the maternity ward. Once Tony left, he felt even more alone than he had before. At least he didn’t have to wait too long before the door opened and a nurse, though not Tony, came in. “Why, hello there young man! My name is Nurse Sarkassian, but you can call me Ophelia. Did your Alpha step out for a moment?”

Steve was a little disconcerted that the first thing the nurse asked after was his Alpha, but he figured it was a natural question, so he shrugged off his worry. “I’m here by myself, Ophelia.”

“Oh, you mean your Alpha can’t be here? Is your Alpha in the military and deployed?”

Now Steve was getting annoyed. Clearly this nurse wasn’t accepting that he didn’t have an Alpha. He was about to say something, when another contraction hit and he groaned. The nurse, instead of doing _anything_ useful, just tutted.

“Your Alpha really should be here to help you.” The tone of voice had gotten more saccharine the longer she had gone on.

“Nurse Sarkassian-”

“Ophelia, please, dear.”

“ _Nurse Sarkassian_ , I do not have an Alpha. I am doing this by myself, and I would appreciate it if you would respect that.” Maybe she’d improve now. Steve didn’t hold out much hope, but he would give her a chance. Especially since he now had at least a few minutes before the next contraction.

“Oh no, that’s not right at all. No good Omega should have a pup without an Alpha. You’re dooming your pup to an awful life, it’s so wrong-”

Steve was already tired. He absolutely didn’t have the patience for this. And it was wrong. “Nurse, please leave and get me a different nurse. You are _completely_ unacceptable, and I hope I am the only person you ever treat like this. I will, as soon as I am done giving birth, be complaining to your supervisor. Sooner, if they’re willing to come in here.”

Nurse Sarkassian didn’t say anything else, she just gave him an absolutely nasty glare as she fled the room. Apparently Steve’s glare was still just as bad as it used to be. Bucky used to call it his “you should be disappointed in yourself” look. As she left, Steve hoped a better nurse would be in soon. 

Not too long after that, not enough time for another contraction to have hit, his phone rang. It was Bucky. Steve answered, because Bucky rarely got the opportunity to call, and Steve never knew when it would be. He had hoped he wouldn’t get a call during labor, but if he didn’t answer, he’d make Bucky worry, and he didn’t want that.

Still, if not worrying was the goal, answering the phone may not have been the best option, especially not putting it on speaker (Steve decided his pregnant belly made an amazing phone rest. Three things happened at once. Bucky started telling a story that he immediately stopped, Tony walked in through the door saying, “Hi there, Steve, I’m going to be your nurse-” and Steve started groaning with an intense contraction.

“Steve, Stevie, Stevie? Are you okay?” Bucky shouted down the phone line, starting to panic. Steve wasn’t yet able to talk when Tony snatched up the phone as the contraction had caused it to slide towards the floor.

“Hello?”

“Who is this? I’m Steve’s best friend, what the hell are you doing with his phone?”

“Who is this, if you’re Steve’s friend, why are you _not here_?” Tony sounded angry. Before Steve could say anything and right this mess, Bucky responded.

“What do you mean, why am I not there? Where is here? I’m in fucking Iraq.” Steve finally got his words back as Bucky finished.

“Tony. Give me the phone.” Tony looked ready to protest.

“But he’s not here for you.”

“That’s because he didn’t know. Now, thanks to that contraction, and you, I’m going to need to explain this to my best friend.”

A voice comes down the phone line that Steve had forgot Bucky could hear through. “A _contraction_? Steve, did you not tell me you were _knocked up_?”

“Yes, Bucky. I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to worry.” Steve sighed as he talked, knowing he was in for a lecture. He might be able to do this on his own, but his friend always wanted to help.

“Stevie, you’re my best friend. Of course I wanted to know that my best friend is pregnant. Also, who’s been taking care of you, all our friends are _here!_ ”

“Exactly where I want them to be, Buck. I might be having a baby, but you’re being shot at.”

“You mean, you’re doing this alone? Dammit, Stevie, what do I always tell you?”

“Bucky, I can do this on my own.”

“Yes, but _you don’t have to_.”

On overhearing Bucky say that, Tony laughed. Steve stared at him, and the voice on the phone grew quite for a moment before saying, “What’s so funny?”

“That’s exactly what I said to him when he was sitting in a cafe across from the hospital and trying to refuse my help to get over here and get comfortable.”

Steve looks incredibly discomforted. “Well, I can do it on my own.”

Somehow, Tony and Bucky manage to make their “But you don’t have to!” comment in unison. In reply, Steve groaned, which turned into a real moan as he was hit with another contraction.

“Hey, there, buddy, are you okay? I’m sorry I can’t be with you. I’d stay on the phone- No, Sam, I’m not getting off the phone just yet- you know we have limits. I can’t wait to meet my niece or nephew. Damn it, Stevie, are you okay?” Bucky’s words carry Steve through the contraction.

“I’m fine, Buck. You go ahead and let Sam call home. I’m sure his mama is worried about him.” Steve did his best to sound reassuring.

“I will. You do know Pegs is gonna kill you for not letting her fuss, right?”

This time, Steve’s groan was long and uninterrupted. “She can’t kill me when I’m holding a baby, right?”

Bucky laughed. “Still, I need to go. You take care, punk, and let that man who was talking earlier take care of you. And maybe get his number?”

“Damnit Buck! Take care, ya jerk.” And then there was the distinctive click of the phone hanging up.

Tony had to speak up. “He sounds like a good friend. I’m sorry for yelling at him earlier, though now I feel like I should be yelling at you for being stubborn. I’ll let it go, this once, because you’re in labor. Now, given that Nurse Sarkassian came out of here like a bat out of hell, I’m going to assume you two didn’t get along?” On that last sentence, Tony’s eyebrow quirked.

“Oh yes, on that, I want to speak to her supervisor when I’m done with labor. I can’t stand bullies, and someone that would bully a pregnant Omega in labor that she’s supposed to be taking care of is not someone that should be working in a maternity ward.” Steve’s voice was full of determination.

Tony nodded, like he knew what was coming. “Oh, I’ll make sure the nursing supervisor hears about this. Let me guess, she started being obnoxious about you not having an Alpha? You’re not the first she’s done it to, just the first who spoke up before the birth instead of taking it and complaining after. I don’t want to know how many young Omegas she’s done this to who weren’t brave enough to speak out. Worse yet, I don’t think she does it to unmated female Alphas, she’s a discriminatory bitch, and I hope you get her fired.” Steve watched Tony build up the rant, his voice getting faster and louder as he went. It felt really good to have someone on his side with this. He’d been pregnant for a while, and the nurse wasn’t the first one to say something.

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve shifted uncomfortably. “Do you think I could walk for a bit? I feel like I need to move or something.

“Here, let me help you up. I’ll walk with you. We’ll still need to time your contractions though.” Tony then looked angry. “Damnit, we didn’t time the last one. We should-” Tony cut off as Steve doubled over in his sitting position, a strong contraction taking over his body. “Breathe, Steve. You’ve got this.”

As soon as Steve had recovered from the contraction, he realized he was glad to have Tony here with him. The way his voice had gone from angry to comforting was actually exactly what he needed right then. He hoped Tony would be there when he delivered, since not only did he like Tony, he didn’t want Nurse Sarkassian anywhere near his child. Damn. _His child_. That was a terrifying thought.

Shoving all his worries down, he leaned on Tony to help him get up. It was time to walk around and see if that helped.

It did help. For quite a while, actually. Steve couldn’t believe Tony was there with him, for so long. Forty minutes of walking up and down the corridor, as his contractions got closer and closer together. Then another couple hours of sitting with him when he was done walking, but too uncomfortable to sleep. Steve hadn’t been sleeping well for a while, his belly far too large to find a comfortable position, and the pressure and contractions weren’t helping at all.

And then Steve’s water broke, and Tony went to work, showing not only was he good company, but a great nurse. First he cleaned Steve up and then he went to check how much Steve was dilated, gently and carefully. “All right, about 7 centimeters dilated. Doing good, but still a ways to go. Let me get the doctor in here, though. He was busy with a complicated birth when you got here, but your regular OB is on vacation, and they haven’t called the backup yet, since it looks like you’ll be well after the other birth is done.” Then, Tony waited for the next contraction to be over before heading out to check for the doctor.

Tony was back quickly. “Okay, the doctor is going to be busy for a while. We’re going to call the on-call OB, but it’s probably going to be a bit before he gets here, there was an accident on the highway, and he’s driving in. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” While Steve was worried about the lack of a doctor, he appreciated Tony’s brisk competence. At least he’d wanted an unmedicated birth and had said so while checking in.

Steve was never sure how long the rest of his labor took. The contractions grew more painful and harder after his water broke, and he spent a lot of time moaning, wincing, and groaning. He also switched positions so often, from a squat, to a kneel, on his back, and finally to his hands and knees. Through all of it, Tony was there, helping him switch positions, giving him a hand to hold on to, and just staying. Eventually, Steve found the energy between contractions to ask Tony a question. “Shouldn’t your shift be over? It’s been hours, and you were already on your break when you brought me over here.”

Tony didn’t meet his eyes. “Do you want me to go? I thought I was helping?”

“Yes, you’re definitely helping, I don’t want you to go! I just… didn’t want to keep you from something more important.” Steve flushed and looked away himself, then groaned through another contraction as Tony coached him to breathe.

“Steve, you are important. Not only that, you’re far more pleasant company than most laboring Omegas. Why wouldn’t I want to stick around and give you a hand?” Tony’s voice was confident and reassuring, especially when Steve was fairly sure he was almost ready to give birth. He didn’t know how, but something about that last contraction had felt different. Not that he was ready to push, but that the baby was almost there. Just as Steve was about to reply, the door opened.

“Hello there, Ste- Wait, _you?_ ” The doctor stopped mid sentence.

Tony looked up in surprise. “Dr. Rumlow?” The doctor ignored the question.

“You’re that little Omega I went to bed with from that club! What the hell?” The doctor, Rumlow’s, voice was full of indignation. Steve looked up from his position.

“Oh yeah. You were smart, a bit of an ass, and hot. Guess you get to deliver your kid.” Steve’s voice was as deadpan as he could make it in the middle of labor.

“ _My_ kid? You fucking slut. Why didn’t you get rid of it?” Rumlow snarled.

Using the pain of the contraction to make his voice even more angry, Steve snapped back. “It’s my choice you fucking asshole. And slut? You’re the _only_ possibility to be this pup’s sire. Given how you’re acting, I wish it was someone else. Now, I need to push, but I don’t want you here for it. GET OUT!” As soon as Steve finished, he let out a long groan from the effort of not pushing and the pain of the contraction.

Rumlow stormed out, shouting over his shoulder. “Enjoy giving birth without a doctor, then! You don’t want me, there’s no one else!”

Tony immediately moved to Steve’s side. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you through this. Were you saying you needed to push because you need to push or because he’s an asshole?”

With that, Steve learned laughing and groaning from pain weren’t really compatible, but he tried anyway until he let out a long moan. “I need to push!” And he couldn’t even hold back from pushing at that point.

He quickly felt Tony investigating. “Yes, I can see. Give me a good long push on the next contraction, Steve. You’ve got this!”

Steve can barely hear Tony’s words of encouragement past the pushing. It hurts, badly, but damn it he’s going to do it and prove to that ass Rumlow that he doesn’t need a damn thing. The burning suddenly becomes the worst part, but he hears Tony’s words, and what they say gives him an extra burst of energy. “The baby’s crowning! I can see the head!” Soon, Steve was going to meet his child.

Just a few pushes later, Steve collapsed on the bed and gingerly rolled over, as he had been on his hands and knees the entire time, and he hears the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in his life, his child’s first cry. “It’s a boy!” Tony’s shout came out. Steve wouldn’t know if his son was an Alpha or Omega without further examination, but a beautiful boy, he was ready to meet his son.

As Tony handed him his son, and Steve placed him against his chest to nurse, Tony asked a question Steve didn’t know the answer to. “What’s his name?”

“I don’t know, but he’s perfect. Thank you, Tony. I’m glad I didn’t have to do it on my own.”

“Just doing my job.” Tony’s reply shut down any protest Steve wanted to make. Still, Steve knew he was going to do something for Tony.

Two weeks later, Tony was shocked to receive an edible arrangement, along with a card. The card read: _(555) 867-5309. Call Me. Steve_.


End file.
